Strawberry Suprise
by Meeshi
Summary: Sequel to Seducing Strawberry. Ichigo spent two years away in England, now she returns back to her friends and family... but will she be the same person? Will her heart still belong to Ryou? Or has someone else moved in and filled that hole?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Due to the vast amounts of reviews almost DEMANDING that I do a sequel...

well, i've bent to your will :P

I do hope you enjoy it....

Summary: so here it is, the long awaited Sequel to Seducing Strawberry. Ryou/Ichigo romance it portrays conflicts of the heart. Ichigo spent two years away in England, now she returns back to her friends and family... but will she be the same person? Will her heart still belong to Ryou? Or has someone else moved in and filled that hole?

**0 Strawberry Surprise 0**

Chapter One - Disappiontment

Ichigo looked out the window as the plane made another dip in the air, causing her stomach to lurch with the feeling. Swallowing hard she closed her eyes as the tarmac of the runway grew as they neared it. She could feel the screeching of tired on tarmac as the plane landing, making her head swirl. God, she hated flying. People around her began unbuckling their belts, grabbing the bags from the overhead holdings. Ichigo looked up at the flashing light of the seatbelt and frowned at everyone else. It seemed she was the only one that cared about safety. Finally the plane came to a halt and suddenly the crowd of people stopped trying to look busy with their things and flooded into the isle, immediately blocking Ichigo's path. Breathing out through her mouth she calmed down her nerves and continued to look out the window and into the building opposite.

The glass was told her of all the things she was wanting, missing. She watched as lovers were reunited, as family members met up again after time apart, even friend fooling around and being pushed out by security. She heaved a sigh and let herself wonder if anyone was going to be there. She had told only one person, Mint, but knowing her she probably let everyone knew. Ichigo smiled as she remembered her best friends antics, really, that girl didn't know when to stop. Tearing her eyes away from the window she looked around, noticing only a few people left. Unbuckling her belt she stood and grabbed her small purse and headed down the isle, her feet shuffling along the red carpet. The cold breeze that met her inside the terminal made her breath a sigh of relief. The airplane had been overally warm, stuffy and faintly smelling of farts. She smiled as the air conditioned current blew her hair around her face as she stood underneath it. Stepping through the door, she didnt bohter to look around the groups of people for someone she knew.

Nudging her way past she made it to the baggage reclaim when she heard it. People were shouting her name. Grabbing her suitcase from the bagged belt she turned around, against her better judgment, towards the noise and stopped short. There standing not a few feet away was her old friends. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Keiichiro stood with wide smiles and baloons. Her heart constricted as she looked at them. These were her loving friends and as she looked at the love they all had on their faces she felt her throat tighten and her eyes brim with tears. Dragging her suitcase behind her she nearly flat out ran towards them, immediately enveloped in a bunch of arms. Laughing wildly for the first time since leaving England she looked around at the many faces. As she took in them all she felt the smile falter ever so slightly. She could hear the incessent buzzin of Mint's voice but her mind was focusing on everything else, scanning the room. Swallowing a new lump in her throat she looked down at the floor, unable to force the feeling of disappiontment away. Finally the tears fell down her face, forcing a smile to her lips she looked up again, burying her face into Keiichiro's neck fiegning a hug. Her heart felt low and empty again just like the day she left. And again, he failed to see her.

00

Ryou turned over in his bed, fighting against the sheets that wrapped themselves around his body like constraints. The sun light relentlessly spilled along his face, making him scrunch up his eyes in frustrastion. Heaving a sigh he peeked one eye open to see his room flooded with day light. He spent most of the night wide away, tossing and turning endlessly, his thoughts too hectic to allow him rest. As he laid there he tried to remember what it was about, but with the light hitting him right in the eyes he couldnt cope. A headache was starting behind the lips. Rubbing a hand over his eyes rather roughly he forced himself into a sitting position, she sheets finnaly relenting fell to pool around his waist, leaving his naked torso to the breeze from the window. Groaning at the now thumping in his head he swumg his legs around and, rather roughly, pulled the sheets fully off him forcing himself to stand and stumble to the pile of clothes.

Pulling on a black sleeveless shirt and his white jeans he padded barefoot towards the en suit bathroom glancing slightly at the clock. 1:32pm. Huh. The time rang a bell for some reason but he shrugged it off and ran the cold water, splashing it on his face. Sighing in relief as some of the pain subsided he rubbed the hand towel over his face and threw it to the side on the floor. Walking back out and into the corridor he headed down the stairs and straight into the kitchen area. Pulling open the medicine cabinate. Grabbing the box he popped two paracetamols into his mouth and gulped them down, pulling a face at the powdery residue. Pouring a glass of water he washed the residue down and looked around the place. It had just struck him that it was very quiet. Pushing of the counter he moved back through the door and into the front of the Cafe.

"hello, Keiichiro?" he waited a few moments taking in the abandoned room. Shouldn't it be open by now. Still with no answer, he put the half empty glass on one of the tables and moved twoards the front door. Sure enough it was locked tight with a sign in the window, explaining it was shut today. A frown marred his pale face. Keiichiro would have discussed this earlier, after all they were partners. Turning on his heel he stopped short as his eyes came onto the clock face. 1:54pm. Suddenly the blood rushed from his head, leaving him light headed as the answers flooded into his mind.

"FUCK!" he shouted and ran to pull on a pair of shoes, grabbing his keys from behind the counter and made his way out the back door and into his car. His eyes kept darting between the road and the clock on the dashboard. Mutterering obscenities under his breath he scowled at the road. How could they have done this to him?! Ran out knowing full well he wanted to be there, more than any of them, did he deserve to be there. Speeding along the highway, he pushed his car to its limits and urged it on, hoping, against everything, that he could get there in time to see her. To see his Ichigo.

00

Ichigo pulled away from the warmth of Keiichiro's body and looked sheeply around at her friends. Again it struck her that he wasnt there, but she willed herself to forget it, to harder her heart and think of others but him. Smiling at Mint she allowed herself to be dragged by the arm, leaving Keiichiro to grab her stuff. She realised that the sudden silence was because Mint was waiting for an answer.

"so Ichigo!! what was it like? I know you mention that you had met someone!" Mint squeeled in delight at the blush on Ichigo's face. It was true. She had, accidently, met another man whilst away/ his name was Allen Shizare (an: I know its him from escaflowne but names escaped me at this point! :P ). he was a wonderful man, a soldier in the army. Sighing she handled the dog tag necklace on her neck as she thought of his short black hair and dark brown eyes and his GORGEOUS body, she couldn't help the blush grow and take over her face.

She heard the suuprised cough from Keiichiro, but he said nothing. She was thinking the same thing as he was. What would Ryou think of this? But, shaking her head madly to erase the thought, she realised that she didn't care any more. He was out of her life. That was what he wanted after all. Heaving another sigh she followed blindly, deafly after her friends. Her thoughts were some where else, mainly on a young blonde, blue eyed man. Frowning she starred into her lap as she climbed into the car. She had already made arrangements to stay with Keiichiro at the cafe, but now, with him being so close, she wondered if it would be the right thing to do. Or whether she was toruring herself needlessly.

**Ahh so there you have it !**

**I know I know, it was a short one. But I felt it was right to end it there on that note.**

**Yes, this will still be a Ryou/Ichigo romance but they have a lot to figure out**

**especially who her heart belong to**

**comment if you like!!!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story line.**

**I know it sounds a little confusing but hopefully in this chapter I will be able to even it out for you.**

**Strawberry Surprise**

**Chapter Two**

Ichigo placed her bags down in her room. It was a small room with a desk and a single bed. In the corner there was a wardrobe. The walls were painted in pale pink colour, like most of the walls at the café. The carpet was a plush pastel pink and her feet sink ever so slightly as she moved. Sitting down on the bed she looked around, her thoughts running back to the meeting at the airport. Mint had to open her mouth and remind her of him. Her hand moved up to her neck, feeling the chain under her top. Pulling it out she laid it out in her palm, feeling the metal plates and the engraved words. She smiled as she looked over the words. His name, Allen Shizare.

**0_ Flashback _0**

_Ichigo sat down on his bed feeling ridiculously nervoous. Why had he called her to come here, to his apartment. Her hands clasped together, a small smile on her lips as she looked at him. His black hair had grown a little bit since she had met him nearly a year ago. The fringe fell into his eyes, hiding the from view. His hand came up, swept them away and she was mesmerised again by his deep brown eyes, almost black as they filled with emotion. Her shuffled closer to her on the bed and leaned his body down. His hand pulled out of his pocket a small box and handed it to her. Confused she pulled it open. Inside was a replica of his dog tag, on one side it said his name and on the other tag it said hers. She looked up at him, her smile wider as he flustered over what to say. _

_"it's not identical, because that would be illegal." he laughed, his rich deep voice floating to her ears. Turned it over and over in her hands. She looked a question up at him. Why was he giving her a gift, they weren't even dating each other. He blushed and looked down into his lap, leaning back from her. "I've been called over to Iraq and I don't know when or if I'll be coming back." Ichigo gasped in shock. She knew he was in the army but he had never mentioned how dangerous it really was. She wanted to call out to him, ask him not to go there, not to give away his life. But she didn't move a muscle. It would be selfish of her to want him to stay, even when she didn't feel much towards him. She had tried for ages to forget about Ryou and his harsh words. She wanted to feel something towards this man in front of her, she really did. But nothing but friendship over blossomed between them even though it was obvious he wanted more then that. She looked down at the dog tags again and flipped them over. _

_"I just wanted you to have something to remember me by." she smiled wider and clasped it around her neck._

_"thank you." she whispered. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his softly. As soon as she felt them she began to compare them. They were too big, too rough. She pulled back knowing that it was wrong. She had meant for a friendly kiss between friends but as she looked into his face, the slight reddening to his cheeks and neck she knew he didn't think that way. He stood and moved back towards the door. _

_"so this is goodbye, for now." he smiled. "I'm sure that we'll meet again someday, kitten." and then he was gone.... _

**0_ End of Flashback _0**

Ichigo sighed again, leaning against the wall, a small smile on her face. She hoped that they did meet again, someday. And she hoped with all her heart that when that happened she could give him her heart fully. Sitting she looked at her bags and sighed again. "I guess I better start unpacking..."

Three hours later she threw herself down on the bed, tired and happy she had finally finished. She looked at her pink uniform hung over the wardrobe door and smiled. She would begin working here again tomorrow morning. Keiichiro had offered to let her stay for free, but she didn't want that, she didn't want to feel useless. Turning on her side she pulled the photo of her and Allen and looked over it. He was so handsome. She was just sad that she didn't have any deeper feelings for him. Her cousin had taken the picture of the two of them, Allen had his arm around her shoulders, laughing at Ichigo who had ice-cream on her nose. She laughed slightly at the memory. At the time of course it wasn't so funny, she hadn't realised it was there. Her eyes began to droop as she starred at the picture of both of them on that hot summers day....

The morning sun light shone through her window onto her face. She frowned up at it, cursing it silently. Groaning she peeled herself off the covers and grabbed a towel, heading to the shower. She started work in about an hour and she really needed a shower, especially after sleeping in the clothes she wore yesterday to bed. Turning the tap on she peeled off her clothes and jumped in letting the hot water wake her up. After 20 minutes she climbed out, wrapped a towel around her and padded towards her room. Half an hour later she was dressed and ready to work. Her stomach growled letting her know it wanted food. Sighing she moved down the stairs. Her heart began to race. What if she bumped into Ryou? She hadn't seen him at all yesterday, and she hadn't heard anyone else moving about through the night. Shaking her thoughts she raided the fridge, eating a small trifle before heading out to open the café.

By closing time Ichigo was knackered. She threw herself down at the table in the kitchen, rubbing her feet she starred across the table at Keiichiro, who was making her some noodles. Gladly she took the bowl and downed its contents within a few minutes. Keiichiro laughed at her. She frowned at him.

"I was hungry. I worked so hard today so I deserved some good food." he laughed again. Shaking her head she stood and waved bye to him. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, so no peeking!" she laughed and left, heading to her room. She stripped herself of her uniform and grabbed another towel and headed for the bathroom again. After a long and hot shower she headed downstairs. He stomach was complaining rather loudly that it was hungry again. She headed for her room first to get dressed, but it only complained louder. She here she was, standing in front of the fridge trying to find something to eat when she heard the door open behind her. With out looking around she complained loudly to him.

"why don't you have anything in her for me to snack on? Do you have to actually cook everything in this place?!" she waited, pulling out the only chocolate bar out. She turned around, letting the door close on itself and stopped dead, the bar half hanging out of her mouth. It wasn't Keiichiro who was stood in front of her. It was Ryou.

**Hello. **

**I'm sorry that this chapter was shortish**

**the next chapter will possibly have a little bit more going on in it. **

**Especially now since that Ryou has finally spotted Ichigo!! **

**ahh whats going to happen between the two? And what does Ryou think to her necklace?**

**Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews :D **

**wonder what's going through Ryou's head?**

**Well, read and find out :D**

**Strawberry Surprise**

In the last chapter

"_**why don't you have anything in her for me to snack on? Do you have to actually cook everything in this place?!" she waited, pulling out the only chocolate bar out. She turned around, letting the door close on itself and stopped dead, the bar half hanging out of her mouth. It wasn't Keiichiro who was stood in front of her. It was Ryou.**_

**Chapter Three**

Ryou starred at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes trailed over the bared skin, over her damp hair. She was shockingly beautiful. He hadn't forgotten how she looked two years ago, it was etched permanently in his mind. But looking at her now he felt his heart race. She had grown up in those two years. She was no longer the sexy teenager, but a full blown gorgeous woman. He wanted to go to her, to hold her in his arms and to never let her go. He had made that mistake once already. So, he stayed where he was, only movement was the closing of his jaws. His eyes lingered on her face, an almost hurt feeling coming up inside of him. She looked so shocked to see him there, maybe as shocked as he was to see here there, making herself at home. AND in a towel none the less. But as he watched, the shock gradually wore off only to be replaced by anger. Why was she so angry at him? She was probably still fuming at him for what he did two years ago. He certainly was.

Every time he thought about it it made his heart clench. How could she have been so upset, so shocked by his words after what she did? Wasn't he worth more to her then a quick lay? He couldn't understand it, even now he was still confused. Especially so starring into her hateful eyes. He wanted to go to her to wipe the hateful look off her face and to replace it with love, or at least happiness. Again, why was it such a shock to see him here? It was his Café after all. He did want to go to her yes, but he stayed still, covering up his moment of weakness with his normal façade of arrogance. He saw a slight twitch of annoyance on her face, he dug his hands into his pockets. He brushed past her and reached into the fridge, pulling out some ingredients. Ichigo moved out of his way, in an almost jump like action, as if being too close to him caused her physical pain. He pretended not to notice and began cooking Chilli and Rice. He could feel her eyes on the back of his head the entire time.

Ichigo froze and starred at him as he busied himself around the kitchen. Silently she fumed in her head. She had made excuses up for him on behalf of him, for why he wasn't there. She had thought, for most of the day, that maybe he was away somewhere, or that he had actually left the café and moved to another country. She had insisted in her mind that he wouldn't intentionally not turn up at the airport. But standing there looking at him as he cooked himself something to eat she couldn't believe those lies any more. But even still she found herself making up more lies. Maybe he didn't know she was coming back? That thought was immediately thrown out of the window. How could he not have known, when everyone else did. Looking down at her feet she tried to hide the sadness in her eyes. She had realised, just now, that the reasons why she had made up those lies were to comfort herself. She had been, in affect, living the last two years with a vague hope of him still caring for her, still loving her like she knew she loved him. But with the truth right in front of her eyes she knew he didn't feel that way any more. She looked up when she felt him coming towards her. In his hands he had a single bowl. He thrusted it out towards her hands, waiting for her to take it. She couldn't keep the shock off her face.

"like you said, we have to cook everything in this place." Ichigo took it from him and starred down at it. The smell wafted up to her nostrils and her stomach gave a growl in anticipation. Sitting down she began to eat it slowly. Ryou took the seat opposite her and watched her eat. A frown was deep on her forehead, obviously she was annoyed with his starring. He decided it would be best to get it other and done with. Sighing, he opened his mouth.

"Ichigo, about yesterday, about meeting you in the airport..." he drifted off as she stopped eating, her hair covering her eyes. So she was upset about that... he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to continued when she looked up meeting his eyes. Her face was a blank mask and her eyes held nothing. She smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Shirogane. I'm sure you had more important things to do anyway." her voice was steady, holding no emotion in it, a complete business voice. He opened his mouth again, to tell her she was wrong, that he had accidently slept in because he was awake all night thinking about her yet again. She held up her hand and smiled wider. Her heart ached but she knew what she was going to do would be the right thing. They could not live under the same roof with this kind of tension running between them. She sighed and looked back down at her plate. Ryou stayed silent, obviously something was on her mind. He folded his arms on the table and watched her intently. Without looking up she continued. "Look, we can't live under the same roof, feeling edgy around one another right?" she chanced a look up at him, his shocked face confirmed that he didn't know she was living there. "so let's just forget about it okay? Let the past be the past." her eyes starred into his for a long moment. She didn't want to forget the only thing she had held onto for the past two years. That's_ not true.._ her mind thought and her hand came up to the dog tag around her neck. He had always been there for her, making sure she was happy. She had been holding onto him, even if ever so slightly. He was the only thing that kept her sane while her heart was breaking. She smiled slightly and looked down to the now empty bowl. Standing she put it in the sink and moved to stand next to Ryou.

"thanks for the food. Good night." and she left him, sitting there, still starring at the place where she had been sitting. His mind was running slowly as it tried to process what she had said. She wanted to forget about it? He didn't want to let go of her, any part of her, even in his mind. She was the other part of his heart, his soul mate. She permeated his sense in everything she did. And she wanted to forget those blissful few weeks that they had been truly happy? He didn't want to do it. He wanted to be selfish and to hold onto his slim hopes of ever being with her again. He had messed up but so had she, there could be a happy ending for them both but her words had stung him. To forget. To never think or speak of it again. It made his heart ache. The past two years his every thought was of her. He didn't want anyone else so why would he want to forget, to move on? Then he realised. He remembered her smile as her hand touched that necklace she was wearing. His heart stopped beating as his mind ran over the thoughts again. Could it be that she had moved on?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he whispered over and over as he rested his head on his arms. He had been so stupid, to think that after all this time she would still love him, only him. Two years. That was a long time. People can get over the initial shock of dead loved one and move on in that amount of time. What had made him think she would till be there, that her heart would still be his? Even though all evidence pointed to the obvious, he still wouldn't believe it. That necklace she was wearing was obviously something important to her. Knowing she wouldn't wear it to bed he pushed away from the table and stood. Leaving the room he flipped the light out and walked in complete darkness to the only guest room in the entire building. She would be staying there, where else would she be. He hushed his footsteps and tried to slow down his racing heart. It must have been half an hour after she left, so he knew she would be asleep. He stopped outside the door, his conscience warring with his heart. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around through her things, invading her privacy, but he couldn't help himself. He had to see for himself. Sighing he opened the door slowly and quietly. He edged into the room, his eyes immediately on the bed. She was curled on her side, facing away from him. Her form moved slowly with steady breathing. He relaxed slightly. His eyes scanned the room taking in as much as possible. The moonlight coming through the window made an object on the desk next to her bed sparkle. He moved slowly forward, not even making a noise. The moonlight was bright here and he could see it was the necklace from earlier. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands.

It was obviously a dog tag, but why would she have one of those? She wasn't in the army or anything. He flipped it over his eyes starring at the engraving which was evident in the light. His heart stopped beating. There it was, the thing he was looking for. The thing he was hoping to never find. The proof that indeed she had moved on. The words engraved there made his heart heavy and he sighed deeply. He put it back down and moved out of the room, not really trying to be quiet any more, and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and starred at the floor. The words had said Allen and Ichigo. Allen. A man's name. He slid down the door to the floor. Why had he been so stupid, hoping against the odds like he had been. All he wanted was to make her happy. Sighing he pushed off the floor and dawdled to his room. If making her happy made him miserably he could live with that. _From now, _he thought, _I will do as she wishes and pretend like nothing happened....._

00

Ichigo let the breath of air she had been holding out as the door closed behind him. She hadn't been asleep. She was very much awake. She had heard him sigh a sad sigh as he looked at the necklace, making her heart race. It was a sigh of great loss. She wanted to reach out, pull him down to her, to kiss him, to reassure him her heart was very much still his, but she didn't. She was confused with his actions. One moment he seemed like his normal arrogant, unsmiling self. The very next it was as if he was in love with her. The thought of it made her heart swell with the hope she had tried to rid herself of. Turning to lay on her back she smiled at the ceiling. She was going to get him back, even if it was going against what she had said. She wanted him again and she knew she would have him.

After all, the heart wants what it wants...

**yeah! Another one finished.**

**I would say sorry for the shortness, but I've realised.**

**I not a long chapter writer. I prefer the slightly smaller ones. **

**Well, Review, please. :p**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I know I've taken forever to update and i'm really sorry!

I've spent ages writing this trying to make it long enough AND good enough that maybe...

you might forgive me ?

WELL enjoy it anyway!

_**LAST TIME**_

His heart stopped beating. There it was, the thing he was looking for. The thing he was hoping to never find. The proof that indeed she had moved on.

The words engraved there made his heart heavy and he sighed deeply. He put it back down and moved out of the room,

not really trying to be quiet any more, and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and starred at the floor. The words had said Allen and Ichigo.

Allen. A man's name.

He slid down the door to the floor. Why had he been so stupid, hoping against the odds like he had been.

All he wanted was to make her happy. Sighing he pushed off the floor and dawdled to his room. If making her happy made him miserably he could live with that.

_From now, _he thought, _I will do as she wishes and pretend like nothing happened....._

00

Ichigo let the breath of air she had been holding out as the door closed behind him. She hadn't been asleep. She was very much awake.

She wanted to reach out, pull him down to her, to kiss him, to reassure him her heart was very much still his, but she didn't. She was confused with his actions.

Turning to lay on her back she smiled at the ceiling. She was going to get him back, even if it was going against what she had said.

She wanted him again and she knew she would have him.

After all, the heart wants what it wants...

**Chapter Four**

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut as tight as possible, wishing he had installed some curtains or at least a blind. The sunlight was hitting him right in the face, causing him to arouse from his only-just-fallen sleep. He sighed and opened them, rubbing his hands over his face. How he hated his life right now. All night his thoughts were on the young woman in the other room, sleeping soundly, dreaming of her man. He frowned hard at that thought. He had promised, if only to himself, that he would forget about it, forget about how much he loved her, about how much his heart ached to think about her, knowing she wasn't his. He pulled the covers over his head, hiding from the truth of the situation. There was a knock at the door, and his breathing ceased. His mind reeled. _Was it Ichigo? _ He pulled the covers back slightly and starred at the door. The person knocked again, this time more loudly, and a voice to accompany it.

"Ryou" the voice was deep and full of sleep and definitely not Ichigo's. Ryou growled at his stupidity. "Ryou, are you going to get up? The café's been open for 2 hours already." Ryou heard Keiichiro's footsteps retreat away, not waiting for a reply. Ryou pulled the covers back over his face and frowned. No, he didn't want to get up. No, he didn't want to have to face Keiichiro and the others today. No, he especially didn't want to see her. Sighing he pulled the covers fully back and sprung from the bed. He couldn't shirk off his duties as a manager and owner just because of a little heartache.

His sighed and marched into the bathroom. A nice cold shower should do some good to wake him up and erase any thoughts of a partially naked and sexy Ichigo. He growled and walked faster to the bathroom and his salvation......

00

Ichigo busied herself around the café, keeping the orders coming in and keeping on top of them. Keiichiro watched her with a small look of awe on his face. She had certainly grown up. Not once did she drop a plate. And that smile of hers brought more customers in. sure most of them were male vying for her attentions, but it was money in the pocket. He watched as she made her speedy way over to him, her smile firmly in place, a trace of laughter in her eyes. He studied this and smiled. She certainly seemed much happier than yesterday.

"and what do you think your doing? I'm not the only supposed to be working, these orders wont do themselves." she laughed and pushed him through the kitchen doors. Keiichiro laughed and looked back at her stood in the doorway. His smile faltered as he saw her eyes scan the area, looking for someone. She caught him looking and waved then left him alone with a stack of papers with orders on them. He sighed and began whipping out the pre made cakes and busied himself with making the coffee. He chuckled. She was certainly a slave driver.

Ichigo watched as the hands on the clock ticked by. It had been hours since opening time and still there was no sign of Ryou. She had kept an eye on the doors but to no luck. She sighed again and sat down. The café had gone quiet after the unusual morning rush. It seems as though the men there had realised she wasn't interested and had given up. The kitchen door opened and her heart fluttered, only to see it Keiichiro. She smiled at him and leaned back in the chair. He sat down next to her.

"since it's quiet can you go see if Ryou is up yet?" he asked her, causing her to stare at him. He smiled. "I called him up about an hour ago and still no sign of him. I'd go myself but cakes are in the oven..." he paused and looked at her as a slight blush came to her cheeks, a small smile on her lips. "unless, you could look after them?" she looked appalled at him.

"Nah, it's OK I'll probably burn them in the little time you'd be gone."she laughed and stood, straightening her uniform and brushed her hands through her hair. His smile got wider. He knew it. She had woken up really early today and spent ages in her bedroom, dressing her self up. He had to admit she looked beautiful with the slight touches of make-up here and there. He watched her walk through the kitchen door, a small skip in her step. His heart grew warmer, happy that Ryou still had a chance with the girl. He had spent the last two years watching Ryou mope around, pretending he was alright, though they all knew he was dying inside. Ryou had confided in him one night, only a few months after Ichigo had left. He blamed himself for her leaving. And Keiichiro couldn't deny it. Ryou had told him everything. But from what he heard it was Ichigo's fault as well. He sighed and moved back to the kitchen. He would never live it down if he actually burned his own cakes.

Ichigo stood in front of his door her hand raised to knock on the door. Her heart was beating hard and fast, her nerves running amok inside her. It was true, she did wasn't to see him. But her thoughts kept going back to the night before and the conversation they had had. She had been a little rash, her emotions getting the better of her. When she saw him she wanted to run to him, smother him in kisses and proclaim her undying love. But she had proved stronger then that, she wanted to just be friends, that was what he wanted after all. Her thoughts went to later that night, when he came into her room. She wanted to pull him down to her and kiss away the sadness that was plain in him, but she didn't move. She wanted him back, she had spent ages doing herself up for him this morning. She just knew she had to take it slow, she knocked on the door and waited. She heard his footsteps.

The door swung inward, he stood there in his near naked glory, only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and a frown on his face. The frown slipped away as they starred at each other, her eyes fixated on his flat stomach. She gulped visibly and licked her lips. He was so hot. Her eyes trailed up and over his sculpted chest, the only conscious thought was _he's been working out..._ her eyes finally met his. They was a soft pale blue, just like she remembered. The softness was only ever there for her. Her heart melted as he smiled and looked her over himself. Her heart pounded and heat flushed up her face, making a red blush on her cheeks.

"see something you like?" he smirked at her causing a small unconscious nod as her eyes trailed back down. He chuckled and she watched the muscle work under the skin making things low in her body tighten. Her eyes darted back up to his and his smirk faltered at her heated look, her eyes almost black with desire.

Her frame pushed forward moulding against his bare one. Her hands automatically wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself those last few inches up to his lips. She sighed as she made contact. This was what she wanted, to be in his arms, to be held like he loved her. Ryou's eyes widened, his mind racing as she pushed harder against him, her small pink lips sticky against his own. _Didn't she say she wanted to forget?_ His last rational thought vanished as his arms moved on their own accord. They landed on her waist, feeling how slim and yet curvy she was under his touched. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, delighting in the feeling. He closed his eyes and ducked down, letting her rest on her feet. She didn't. Ichigo pulled herself even closer to him, her lips moving against his own. He felt her small tongue as it delved into his mouth, letting her feel along his pearly whites. Her hands moved to rest on his bared shoulders and moved further up his body, her nails digging in slightly for support. She bit his lip and sucked upon it causing a low groan, almost a growl to escaped his throat. Ryou moved his hands, one going up her back under the top feeling the hot flushed skin there, the other ducked lower, grabbing her plum bottom. Ichigo moaned as his hand went under her skirt. She wanted him. No, she needed him.

Ryou revelled in her scent. God, how he had missed her. His heart soared as she kissed him, small moans escaping her. He stumbled backwards into his room, falling onto the bed with Ichigo on top of him. She sighed against him and wiggled her hips against his. _She's so horny..._ with that thought Ryou froze. Ichigo felt the reluctance in him and wiggled a little more, she leaned up and bit his ear, licking it with her tongue. It sent shivers down his spine. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He pushed her away from him slowly. Ichigo looked at him, confusion on her face. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he moved his head. Ryou slid past her and stood, securing the towel around his hips.

Ichigo stood, her heart beat racing as she looked to him, wanting to know why he stopped. She wanted to be with him, and she knew that he wanted to be with her as well. She showed him that she wanted this, but he was rejecting her. That one word stung her, but she shook it off.

"I think you should leave." his voice was soft, quiet and uncertain. Ichigo took a step towards him, her hand rested on his arm. Ryou moved away slightly, making her fingers trail down his arm, making him shiver in pleasure. He saw her nod in the corner of his eyes and watched her leave. He hated watching her retreating form, and he wanted nothing more then to grab her turning her around and continuing where they left off. But he closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

_I won't be your quick pick-me-up Ichigo, I love you too much.... _Sighing, Ryou pushed from the door and began to dress, trying to get her out of his mind.

– –

Two weeks had passed since the incident in Ryou's bedroom and Ichigo had kept out of his way. She was hurt by his rejection, not understanding what he was feeling. She wanted to talk to him but he was being stubborn, causing her own stubbornness to come out. So, Keiichiro spent most of his time away from them both, shaking his head at both of them for their immaturity. He had spoken with Ichigo, briefly about that night. She didn't know what was going on with Ryou and became defensive whenever talking about him. Keiichiro had also spoken to Ryou, well more like shouted. He sighed at the memory.

_**Keiichiro frowned at Ryou as he watched him sulk. Keiichiro had spoken with a rather tearful Ichigo about what was going on between them and he couldn't help himself become angry at Ryou. Angry at him over the fact Ryou had been pinning for something like this for the past two years, and when it happens he turns her away with an explanation. **_

_**"what the hell are you doing?" Keiichiro asked, his voice calm and level, only his glare betrayed him. Ryou shot him a look and frowned back at him.**_

_**"what do you mean?" his voice was flat and lifeless after spending the last few days in self pity. Keiichiro's resolve faltered, remembering the last time he saw him like this. The weeks following Ichigo's departure he had been a shell of his former self. Even though his anger, Keiichiro was pained at Ryou's demeanour. He was, after all, like his younger brother.**_

_**"I've spoken to Ichigo." Keiichiro said. Silence ensued. "she's upset, and confused. Why did you hurt her? I thought that you wanted her, right? The past two years being miserable. And here she is, throwing herself at you and your turn her away." Ryou rounded on him.**_

_**"your right, I don't know what I'm doing here. I want her so much it hurts me. But what hurts the most is she doesn't want this! She told me so. She's just using me." he finished of quietly and looked away. Keiichiro looked on shocked. "She told me she wanted to forget all about us, and the next time I see her she's all over me. She's just using me." Ryou walked away and out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Keiichiro. **_

He sighed again, shaking his head over the misunderstanding. It would be solved if only they would talk to each other. He saw Ryou heading his way, a grim expression on his face.

"Keiichiro I need to talk." Keiichiro nodded and led him into the kitchen. He waited for him to speak. "I can't take this any more. I need to talk to her, to be near her and not even speaking to her is killing me. I'm thinking of coming clean, opening up to her, tell her everything I'm feeling. Should I do it or am I fooling myself?" his pleading eyes bore into Keiichiro's. He smiled and patted Ryou on the shoulder.

"you don't know how long I've waited for you to come round!" he laughed a little and pushed Ryou back towards the door with a gentle nudge. "go and talk to her now then." Ryou grinned boyishly and nodded pushing his way through the door, his mouth already forming to call out her name. His stride faltered as his eyes found her standing in front of the main doors in another man's arms. A man in camo.

**R&R!**

**I'm betting you all kinda know who the man in Camo is eh? **

**:D a nice twist just when everything was about to work out alright.**

**Miss Meesh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for reading after such a long pause...**

… **but I kinda lost my way with this one...**

…**.BUT the good news is I think I've found it again...**

**BUT there is bad news.... this story is not long for the world I'm afraid...**

**Shout outs to my reviewers:**

**Sonamy lover 13: I know its tight on Ryou but it makes for a better story no? **

**Sesshysgirl06: don't worry, Ryou gets a chance to vent out his frustration in this chapter 'wink'**

**Stephalily: Evil genius? Why thank you =D**

**DrgnLady: a Spork?... Lol here you go, so please don't stab me with your pointy spoon Kay? **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ichigo smiled stunned as she hugged the man before her. Her mind was racing. _Why was he here? What was he doing here? And why was I hugging him?_ Slowly she pulled back and let go of him, feeling guilty at the shinning look in his eyes. She indicated for him to sit down with her. As she looked at Allen she couldn't help but compare him to Ryou, knowing instantly he was no competition. Time flew by with idle chatter, he was here for a training regime and only for one week. Ichigo stood and saw his confused look, so she laughed.

"sorry but I gotta go back to work." Allen stood with her and walked over to the desk claiming a table there and ordering a cake, claiming he'd wait until she gets off. Pasting a smile on her face she nodded and walked into the kitchen, immediately resting her head on the wall closing her eyes tight. _Why now? _She knew that if Ryou saw here with another man all hopes of ever getting back with him would go flying out of the window. _And why would I want to be with a pig-head such as him?_ Her angry little voice spoke up which was immediately squashed by a wave of memories and feelings for him. Sighing she put a smile back on her face and left the room, not realising Keiichiro had been there, watching her, reading to give her verbal for hanging all over another man. For a second he thought Ryou was right, that she was just using him. But when he saw the look of pain on her face, and the smile vanish from her lips he knew that it wasn't so. Sighing he turned back to his work, determined not to get involved with this fight, it was between them, and he was fed up of not knowing what was happening. So from now on, they were on their own.

00

Ryou glanced again through the small window behind the desk, watching Ichigo and the man. He was seething. He didn't want to have anything more to do with her, he told himself earlier, but as he watched her with him he could barely control himself. All work had gone out of the window with him solely spending his time glancing at them. It was time to clean up and he noticed how he followed her around as she cleaned up like a love sick puppy. Having enough he opened the door, only to slid behind the desk and hide as he heard their voices.

"So, Ichigo, since I'm not going to be here for long I was wondering if you'd like to show me the town tonight? As a date?" the man British accent asked her. Ryou heart fell, it was just as he thought, she had moved on, this was that Allen and he had not hope in hell of competing against an army guy. Hanging his head low where he sat with his knees pulled up against him out of view.

"Allen... I... No." her voice was quiet but firm. Ryou's ear perked up out of his depression mode and pulled himself back into to stealth mode. Keiichiro walked past the window behind the desk, noticing Ichigo and the man having a serious conversation. Looking down he caught a glimpse of Ryou plastered against the desk, trying to eve's drop on them. He contained his laugh and continued on his way back to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

"You still love him?" his voice was soft and broke the silence that had been going on for too long. Ichigo nodded and looked away from him. She knew that this man in front of her would love her till the end of his days if she just said yes, there would be no more heartaches. But she couldn't let go of Ryou, no matter how much he hurt her, she would always love him.

"Ryou.... I think he's the one I'm meant to be with." her voice was still quiet but her tone had a hint of a smile in it. Ryou didn't know whether they were talking or if it was silence, all he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins and his heart pounding at her words. _She loves me..._

"Well, I guess I'm no longer needed here." the British voice came again, making Ryou grind his teeth. "I knew there was a reason you never took up my advances." with a sigh he walked out of the café, the door closing with a resounding thud. Ryou pulled himself as close to the inside of the desk as he saw Ichigo walk past, a grin on her face. He sat there for a few minutes, her words rolling around in his head. It tasted sweet to him, those words he longed to hear for. Suddenly, as if just remembering he was sitting on the floor and Ichigo was no longer in here with him he pulled himself off the floor and headed into the kitchen, his stride determined.

Upon entering he saw her near the other door. Walking straight up to her he kissed her, his hands snaking around her, one on her neck holding her to him and the other on her lower back as he backed them up towards the wall. Ichigo's hands came up onto his neck, her fingers flowing through his short blonde hair. Both sighed against each other as Ryou pulled her further up the wall, holding her there with her legs wrapped around his waist, his body pinning her to the wall holding her in place, as they continued to kiss each other like their lives depended on it.

Keiichiro stopped with his dishcloth in his hands and starred shocked at Ryou as he stormed into the room and immediately started kissing her with abandoned honour. A blush on his cheeks he slowly walked out of the room, leaving them to it, laughing to himself at his thoughts earlier. Thank God he wasn't involved in _that._

Ryou pulled back, starring into her eyes, both trying to relearn how to breath, chests rising and falling with the efforts. He let her slide down to the ground, brushing her dishevelled hair back out of her face, marvelling at the slight blush on her face.

"lets take this slow, okay?" whispered Ryou and at her nod he leaned in and kissed her again, this time gently. A kiss of his Love.

00

3 MONTHS LATER

Ichigo stood, the blood rushing out of her head, leaving her feeling faint. She fussed with her hair, trying to keep the smile off her face. She wore a pale pink dress and had her hair curled and tied back. This night was a candle lit diner. Although it was in the café, she was still enjoying herself, she just found she needed to releave herself. Turning she left the bathroom and walked back to their table. Ryou was dressed up as well, looking smart in a black tux, even with a little diki bow. Smiling she sat back down and took a sip of her wine. She had finished her meal, which was lobster. Her nerves were running high. Glancing up at him she saw his smile and thought _its now or never._

"Ryou, I have something I want to talk about." her voice wavered as her nerves attacked her again. He nodded and fidgeted in his seat.

"yeah, I have something to say as well." when he noticed she had opened her mouth he interrupted her. "Let me go first okay?" when she nodded he let a breath of air out. He had to do this now, before he lost his nerve again. Sliding from his chair opposite her he knelt n the floor in front of her and pulled out a pink felt box and opened it. Inside was a ring. Looking into her face, no longer filled with nerves, he spoke, his voice strong and clear.

"Ichigo. Will you marry me?" he watched her for a minute, his smile starting to fail because she hadn't moved or said anything. His head was filled with doubts, what if I'm wrong, and she doesn't want to be with me like this?_ God i've been stupid._ He closed his eyes, barely a blink when he heard her soft whisper.

"yes." he looked back up at her, her face grinning, tears of joy falling down her face. His lips blossomed into a grin of his own as he removed the ring and placed it on her finger, leaning in for a long, slow kiss. Pulling back he stood and looked down at her, marvelling just how beautiful she was, brushing away her tears and laughing at her self for being so emotional. He heard her breath a ragged breath and looked up into his eyes, her grin still there.

"I have something I want to say." he nodded and sat down his hand reaching across the table and holding her hand. "Ryou, I'm pregnant." all sound faded from his ears for a while as he starred at her, his face blank as his mind went over the words. _Pregnant... she's pregnant..._looking into her eyes he grinned, unable to keep the happiness from his face, standing he pulled her to him and hugged her like a lifeline.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked searching her face. At her nod he pulled her to him again and laughed, a joyous abrupt sound. "I'm going to be a dad!"

**And there you have it **

**The final chapter in this sequel. **

**Told you it wasn't long for this world.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have in writing it. **

**I do know it was short, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it then with them being so happy.**

**=D I love happy endings.**


End file.
